


goodbye, goodbye

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: sam dies and a week later in rains,it pours down a flood, pelts against the windshield of the impala,unforgiving.





	goodbye, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> an au to 2x22 -- where dean couldn't bring sam back, so he went with him instead

sam dies and a week later in rains,  
it pours down a flood, pelts against the windshield of the impala,  
unforgiving.

no more than a man, skinny as a rail,  
sits,  
cries,  
helplessly against the torn leathered steering wheel.

beneath his clenched fist,  
where strands of brown are strung into calloused finger's,  
is a boy,  
dead,  
dead and gone.  
unknowingly held into a cold, feeble grip.

"sammy,"  
isn't spoken.  
it stays trapped between a mouth that refuses to speak.

the wind rocks the car,  
the gravel plays like a drum.

dean drives and doesn't stop.


End file.
